Tyler Radd (MySims Islanders DS)
Tyler “Tixe” Radd appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. He is one of the residents on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Tyler is a chilled guy who just loves food. He thinks, dreams, talks, walks, literally everything he can possibly do is revolved around food! As well as his larger than life appetite, he loves spooky things. Spiders, ghosts, pumpkins, and spooky food – don’t even get me started on how much he likes that! Tasks Task 1 – Why The Fridge Got To Be So Rude? Requirements: Fridge with 10 Spider and 5 Hungry Introduction: Yo, I really need your help right now! I ordered a load of food of this online site, and it's gonna be delivered right to my door! But I have a problem ... my fridge is full. Do you think you'd be able to make me another one - I don't want any moldy food ahaha! Hint: Dude, I'm so "hungry" right now! I literally feel it "falling" out of me! Completion: Ooh, that's a sweet fridge man! Thanks bud! Reward: Fridge Blueprint Task 2 – No Food On My Mind~ Requirements: Order a Simdle at Lily’s Shop Introduction: Hey pal! I'm trying to stop thinking about food all the time, so Lily recommended I try reading so I become immersed in a fantasy world. I'd hate to get you to build me a bookcase, so do you think you could go order a Simdle for me? Hint: I don't have a computer to order one on, so could you just nip to her shop please? Completion: Woah – that's so cool! Thanks pal! Now to read some foodie books~ Reward: Tixe's Outfit Task 3 – All About That Food, ‘Bout That Food, No Diet~ Requirements: Play and complete the All About That Food minigame Introduction: You know how Lily got me to start using a Simdle? Well, I've done so much reading and I think I could be close to becoming a master foodie! Do you wanna play this app with me and we can see how we do? Hint: N/A Completion: Woah – you could be a master foodie too! Reward: Fish Tank Blueprint, Hungry Couch Blueprint Dialogue Introduction to Player *Hey dude! I'm Tyler Radd, but everyone calls me "Tixe". Before you start doing Tasks for Tyler *Hey bud! *Do you think we could do with restaurant on here? I do! *Dude! I took part is this séance with a couple other spooky Sims and this ghost appeared! I swear she whispered Cassandra ... or was it casserole? After all Tasks have been completed for Tyler *Thanks for all your help bud! My place is looking pretty good now – especially with two fridges! *Do you like supernatural stuff? I just think it's all so cool! *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *You’re off to see the MorcuBot thing? Eh – I wouldn't ... he seems kinda manipulative and just generally bad ... }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff